Coasters are used to permit the user to place glassware on a surface and avoid wetting and potentially damaging the surface. Conventionally, coasters are placed near the surface to be protected for use by the drinker. However, in social settings where a person moves about, a coaster may not always be available.
Additionally, at these social settings, it may be desirable for a coaster to have a pleasing appearance. Prior art coasters have been developed that have the appearance of novelty items (e.g. shoes and the like). Unfortunately, these coasters have a tendency to slip from the base of the glass. Additionally, these prior art coasters typically have only one method for attachment to the glass and the user is accordingly limited.
There is therefore a need for an improved coaster for stemmed glassware.